


What do You want to watch?

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "I don't need to like the movie to have a good time with you."





	What do You want to watch?

"What do you want to watch?"

Jun shrugs. "I don't know. You choose."

It's the same thing he always says, but then he ends up complaining about Sho's choices. They've been watching movies together here in Jun's room almost every day since summer break started, and they haven't reached an agreement even once about what movie to watch. If Jun is happy with it, Sho dislikes it. If Sho likes it, Jun sleeps through most of it.

That won't do today. They will enjoy themselves this time, no matter what. Sho will make sure of it.

"But Matsumoto-kun, you always hate the movies I like!" Sho whines. "I want the two of us to have a good time!"

Jun hums. "Well… I don't need to like the movie to have a good time with you."

"What—?"

Jun pecks Sho's lips and then winks at him.

The movie they pick is terrible. At least that's what Sho thinks of the few bits he watches whenever he's taking a little break from making out with Jun to breathe.

By the time the credits roll, the two of them are quite _satisfied_ with the outcome. They're also no longer virgins.


End file.
